


世难容

by YIMENhs



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIMENhs/pseuds/YIMENhs





	世难容

[世难容]  
气质美如兰，才华阜比仙。天生成孤癖人皆罕。你道是、啖肉食腥膻，视绮罗俗厌。却不知、太高人愈妒，过洁世同嫌。可叹这，青灯古殿人将老；辜负了，红粉朱楼春色阑。到头来，依旧是风尘骯脏违心愿。好一似，无瑕白玉遭泥陷；又何须，王孙公子叹无缘！

他又梦见那人了。彼时自己还年少，闻声望去，便见郭力士牵着一个粉雕玉琢般的奶娃娃过来了。奶娃娃在郭力士的示意下，规规矩矩地唤了自己一声“忠王”，行礼也一丝不苟，让人看了忍不住想捏捏他的脸蛋。于是他就真的这么做了，奶娃娃对此只是轻轻皱了皱眉，但是趁他和高力士谈话没人注意到的时候，不满地用小袖子擦了几下脸蛋，白嫩的脸上也就红了一小片，对此他和郭力士二人也就故作没看见。

后来他就眼见着李必在自己身边一年年长高，等到自己被封了太子，急匆匆跑去找他时，正在煮茶的俊秀青年只是抬起头来，冲脚步匆匆的他温柔一笑。他也就放缓了步子，理所当然地坐下拿起茶杯。窗外的雨越下越大了，而他，恨不得与李必困在这场雨里一辈子。

雨越下越大了，也就把他的这场美梦吵醒了。询问李静忠才知道此时不过四更天，自从知道李必要来灵武与他会合后，他才终于每夜能勉强安心睡上几个时辰，但是往往也要因为梦见李必来不了或者已经到了而立即惊醒。

等到天色终于破晓，屋外的脚步声突然乱了起来，李静忠高兴地跑进来道：“殿下，到了！”

李玙自然知道是谁到了，急忙掷笔就往屋外走。

李必许是没料到他会这么快出来相迎，他也不顾李必的惊讶，托住李必准备行礼的双手，拉着他被打湿的袖子就往自己卧房里去。

屋内李静忠早就命人簇好了火，又拿着干净的衣物候着。

二人之间的沉默终究还是李玙打破的，他盯着李必良久才道：“更瘦了。”

“劳殿下挂念。”李必仔细打量他才发现眼前人双鬓竟生出了不少白发，“殿下也该多照顾好自己的身体。”

“以后有你在就好了。”不容李必答复后又道：“东西都备得匆忙，今日你就先歇息于此，我还有许多事想与你商议。”

李必连日赶路的确费了不少精力，二人年少时也常歇作一处，便不推却地答应了，不料一睡便从早晨睡至了傍晚，直至屋内已经开始掌灯，他才脑袋沉沉地醒了过来。

李静忠亲自为他更衣，不待他询问便道：“殿下与诸位大臣在前殿议事，特意吩咐过老奴先伺候您用膳。”

李必点头示意，便见一道道精致的小菜由白玉盘盛着上来了，都是他先前爱吃的，李玙都记得。

“酒是温好的，恐您受了寒，喝几杯暖暖身子可好？”

等到李玙回来时，卧房内只点了几盏灯，本以为是李必还未醒，轻手轻脚地走近才发现李必面色潮红地裹在被子里，闻声一双秋波水盈盈地望了过来。

  
李玙险些被这一眼摄魂，稳住心神后才关切道：“可是发热了？我让李静忠去叫太医来。”

  
李必急忙拽住他的衣袖，开口已是声音沙哑：“是李静忠在酒里下了东西。”

  
李玙闻言一怔，他自然知道是什么东西。

  
“狗奴才！竟敢擅自”话还没有说完，李必一声难受的呻吟让他怒气消了大半，急忙去擦拭那人挤满汗珠的额头，“长源，你可好受些了？”

  
浑身如蚁食般的李必自然没有好受半分，反而愈发觉得如脱水之鱼般。努力挣扎了许久，他才重新找回神智，看清眼前人的样貌，玉手抚上李玙的双鬓，“这几年你定是吃了不少苦头了。”

李玙拉住他的手，感受到他兀地用力，被咬红的双唇微启道：“玙，帮帮我！”

“长源，你会后悔的。”

“自决定下山那一刻起，李必的道心就已然毁了。”

语毕，李玙便欺身压了上去，吻上那睡里梦里觊觎多时的香唇，同时手指轻而易举地解开那早就松散不堪的里衣，心甘情愿地与身下的炽热之人融为一体。

第二日晌午，李必才在浑身的酸胀中醒来，想起昨夜之事，不觉脸上发红，见李玙还在沉睡，刚想不动声色地溜走，不料被身后的人长手一捞又跌进了他怀里。

那人炙热的呼吸打在他脖子上，“去哪儿？”

“饿了。”

“我叫李”李玙急忙住了口，见李必脸色没什么变化才继续道：“那狗奴今早说他也不知那酒有东西，我罚了他半年俸禄，其余的听你发落。”

伴君如伴虎，李静忠不可能不知道，他能居此高位，怕只会比主子更懂得其心中所想，李必若参不破这层道理，只怕也是白叫了郭力士这么多年叔叔。

“这样就好了，他也是跟了你这么多年，一次疏忽罚大了恐寒了人心。”

李玙这才放下心来，心满意足地将怀里的人搂得更紧。

“殿下登基后准备如何安置皇上？”见李玙不答，李必便自顾道：“毕竟是殿下的父亲，殿下莫伤了天下人的心才好。”

第二日，太子李玙于灵武称帝，改年号为“至德”，拥玄宗为太上皇。

至德二年，肃宗怒，杀建宁王李倓。

今年的冬日似乎格外寒冷，朔风紧起，肃杀万物，李必总觉得这屋内烧再多的碳也是徒劳。他看着眼前神情恐惧的李豫，与当初李玙无二，历史又重演了，只是昔日鱼肉，如今成了刀俎。

“先生，只恐明日丧身的便是我了。”

他想说他毕竟是你父亲，可想想这个理由在他们李家是最没有说服力的。

“你打算怎么办？”

李豫像是下定了决心般：“自是想办法杀了张皇后与李辅国那个狗奴！”

“不可。”李必攥紧了手中的拂尘，“她二人正当宠，你若是现在动了他们，惹来圣人的猜忌，这才是最危险的。”

“那先生难道就让豫坐以待毙吗！”

屋外传来踏琼碎玉之声，不报而可擅自来者，也只有一人。

“我定保你。”李必低声说完，门便被推开了。

李玙似是没料到李豫会在此，不满地皱起了眉。

“这大冬日里，你跑来这做什么？”

“殿下有心，特意来给我送件狐裘。”李必一边亲自为他解去披风，一边对李豫道：“狐裘我已经收到了，我与圣人还有事要议，请殿下先回去吧。”

李豫闻言便起身退了出去。

李玙想抓住李必放下披风的手，却被他不动声色地抽了出去。

“你还在生我的气。”

建宁王被赐死的当日，他二人便为此大吵了一场，李玙一气之下摔门而出，过了这么些日才发现自己终究舍不得这人，便只好亲自过来为二人找个台阶下。

李玙叹了口气，从后环抱住他清瘦的身影，“他谋害广平王的铁证在前，我没理由偏心。”

“就因为是皇后与李辅国力证，圣人便觉得那证据是真的？”

“李必！”李玙转过他的身躯，发狠地咬上他的唇珠，感到那人疼得一阵颤栗才放过了他，“我知道你想要什么，我以后不会再动李豫便是。”

当夜交缠至情深时，李必似乎听到身上人一句低语，又怕终究是错觉便放过了它。

他听见李玙说，在我心里，十个皇后和李辅国也比不得你。

李必对张皇后会找上自己并不意外，李玙宠她，而被宠的女人像来眼里是容不得沙的。

“先生可知今日里大家都在议论先生什么？”

前几日李玙拉着他去踏春，共同乘车回来后，满城里便都在议论黄袍加身的李玙身边一袭白衣的他。其中不乏恶意诋毁之语，李玙听闻后，便要赐紫袍于他，终究是被他回绝了。

“待安禄山除，天下定，李必自会归山，请皇后放心。”

“本宫并无此意，只是想劝先生听圣人之言，着紫袍罢了。”

李必不擅长与她这样绵里藏针之人打交道，不再辩驳就离开了。

倒是李玙听闻后急忙来见了他，见他果真没有什么大碍后，又赐了不少东西。

不久后传来消息，安庆绪杀死了安禄山。

李必好久没见李玙那么高兴了，召了自己的几位亲兄弟一同设宴，特意烤梨给李必吃，还幼稚地不肯分与他人。

李玙喝了不少酒，醉了之后一直抱着他不放，嘴里不停念叨着“长源”，闹到半夜方休。

但昨夜呢喃细语，今日在殿堂之上便成了掷地有声的君王之令：“此事无需再议，即日起便班师回朝。”

“日后安禄山同党卷土重来，圣人定会后悔此刻之决议！”

“朕不会！”

这是李玙第一次对他说朕。

“既然如此，李必对圣人也再无用处，还望圣人应允李必归山。”

一句咬牙切齿的“朕不许！”，吓得殿堂内的人都急忙低伏下去。有人试图劝解李必服软，那清瘦之躯却笔直立于大殿之上。

最终李玙还是派李辅国一直紧盯着他直至到了长安，本人却未曾来见他一面。

李玙原本打算一辈子都不再见他，也刻意去忽视偶然从他人口中得知他被苛待的消息，但他最终还是来到了这里。

他独自坐在一棵将要凋零的梨花树下，小心翼翼地擦拭着一支金簪，就像是在小心温存着某刻的记忆。

抬头见李玙来了，沉思了片刻道：“你想听我谈谈她吗？”

不顾李玙的拒绝，他兀自回忆道：“我起初见她，只觉得她漂亮，觉得这天下最美好之物就该是我的，所以不顾世人眼光把她夺在我身边。”

李玙本想掉头离开，又听他开口道：“但这一切在她叫我三郎后就都和设想的不一样了，我在她面前也从不称朕。”

“我们会像寻常夫妻那般争吵，也会像寻常夫妻那般无顾忌地相爱，我原以为我会在这样的幸福中让她看着我死去…”他用衣袖不经意地擦过眼角，转移话题道：“那个孩子，你们回来不久后就来看过我和郭力士了，这么多年了，他修道倒真修得容貌不会老似的，看上去与他二十岁时无异。”

“想当初第一次见他时，他才六岁，却聪明得惹一群老臣喜欢的不行，连郭力士那只老狐狸都在我面前第一次表露出他的偏心。转眼就这么大了，听说他在平定安禄山时也帮了你不少忙，现在大家都说他虽一袭白衣，却权逾宰相。”

“朝堂之事与你无关。”李玙打断他。

“我知道你喜欢他，在他还没第一次上山修道时我就看出来了。”见李玙的脸色终于松动了些，他继续开口道：“我过去总以为这江山是朕的，最好的我都可以给她。到现在才终于悟了，这皇帝也是江山的，没有人可以承受得起帝王之爱，给出去只会害了那个人。”

“李玙，放过长源吧。把他绑在身边你终究会害了他。”

李玙不再听他言语，像是被什么东西追赶般快步逃离，却在转角无人处扶住红墙才堪堪站住不至于摔倒。

他没有再见李必，只是亲自叮嘱李辅国备好东西，派人送他走了。

自李必走后，他总期待能在梦里再多看看他，却不曾想连一个安稳觉都难求，就像身体里丢了一魄，再难完整了。

宝应元年四月，帝薨。必闻之，大病。

END.


End file.
